That One Day in Autumn
by MrsReid0203
Summary: What happens when Spencer Reid collides with a woman in a crosswalk one day? (A rewrite of my story There was Hope. The OC was originally just like Reid, but now she's completely average. I also fixed all of the name changes. Sheesh this was a difficult one for me lol)
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid walked absentmindedly down the side walk crunching fallen leaves under his feet along the way. He loved autumn, but he was struggling with the idea that he'd never find love. Spencer thought he might as well accept a life of being single, but that didn't necessarily mean he was happy about it. He started skimming through the Russian literature he was carrying with him. He had full intentions on getting lost in the multiple books he had in his bag with him while sitting in his favorite coffee shop on his day off. The signal beeped to alert the pedestrians that it was safe to cross the intersection, and a flustered Spencer Reid hurriedly tried to cross. In the middle of the crosswalk, he collided with someone knocking both of their books to the ground.

Turning red in the face, Spencer apologized saying, "I'm so sorry."

"No problem," she said flashing him a smile, "Woah. What language is that?"

"Umm. It's actually Russian." he said to the girl, "Is that a psychology textbook?"

A car honked its horn causing the pair jump. They continued through the crosswalk, but instead of continuing on her way, the young woman walked with Spencer since she hadn't had a moment to answer the question.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk, she answered his question, "Yeah, it's child psychology actually. I've been study child psych on top of general psychology."

While she was talking, Spencer took a moment to take in the woman who was standing in front of him. She was quite a bit shorter than he was. She was very petite, but she wasn't wearing heels to try and hide her height. Instead she had on black Converse just like he did. She had blonde, wavy hair that landed just above her waist. What caught his attention the most were her eyes. She had glowing emerald eyes.

"I'm sure that quite interesting. There's so many similarities and differences in the subcategories of psychology. I actually have a BA in psychology ," he stammered out realizing that she was waiting on him for a response.

She laughed, "Anyway, my name's Evelyn Seabrooke."

"I'm Spencer Reid. Would…would you want to join me for coffee? That is, if you don't have plans," he asked while introducing himself.

She smiled and said, "Sure."

They walked a couple of blocks further to Spencer's favorite coffee shop where they each ordered coffee just how they like it. Spencer's coffee had more sugar than anything, but Evelyn's coffee had peppermint added to it. They continued their discussion of psychology for a short bit of time before Evelyn stopped him.

"Hold on. I agreed to come get coffee because I was under the impression that I would find out more about you, not just discuss more about psychology," Evelyn said jokingly causing Spencer to blush.

"True," he responded with a nod, "I grew up in Las Vegas. I graduated high school at 12, and I have six different degrees from CalTech. I have a PhD in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering. I also have a BA in psychology, sociology, and philosophy. I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute. I also have an eidetic memory. I work for the BAU, that's the Behavioral Analysis Unit, of the FBI."

"Wow," Evelyn said causing Spencer to blush again, "No, no don't be embarrassed. It's just that I didn't realize I was sitting in the presence of a genius."

"I wouldn't say genius" Spencer told her glancing down at his cup of coffee.

She raised an eyebrow staring at him.

He chuckled and said, "Well, technically speaking, I guess I am. What about you? Tell me about yourself"

"Where to begin? My education past isn't as impressive" she joked, "I graduated high school from a small school in Virginia and started college here in DC. I always wanted to be a doctor or something to change the world, but that field just wasn't meant for me. I chose the path of early childhood education instead. It's important for children to have somewhere where they can be accepted no matter what. They need someone who can accept them unconditionally. I want to do that as a teacher."

"You enjoy working with children then?" Spencer asked her.

"Yeah, just about everyone thought I was crazy for wanting to work with kids. Most people think that I'll be wiping noses and babysitting all day. I'm a dreamer though. A dreamer who believes that children are the future. Someone has to be sure that the future is going to be brighter," she explained.

Spencer thought for a moment, smiled, and said, "That's beautiful. I've never thought of life that way. How much schooling do you have left?"

"I only have a full year left after this semester. I'm really excited to be starting senior year," Evelyn told him with a slight blush, "I'm sure the idea of finishing one degree wouldn't be that exciting to someone who already has six degrees."

"No, no. It's great that you're finishing a degree, and there is always time for more," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said glancing down at her watch, "Wow, we've been here for four hours. I really hate to, but I have to go. I promised some family members that I'd have dinner with them since they recently moved here."

"Oh, ok. I understand," he said rifling through his pockets, "This isn't something I usually do, but um..here's my number. Call me or text me later."

He handed her a card with his information with a slightly shaky hand. Much to his delight, however, she took the card with a smile and replaced it as her bookmark in her child psychology book. She took her bookmark and wrote her information on the back handing it to Spencer.

Grinning back at him, she said, "Goodbye, Spencer Reid. You will most definitely be hearing from me later."

As she walked out the door, Spencer said, "Goodbye, Evelyn Seabrooke. I will most definitely be waiting."

He sat there for a few more minutes thinking and staring at the bookmark with her phone number. This never happened to him. Beautiful women never noticed him much less sat and talked with him for four hours straight. He also couldn't get those eyes out of his head. He smiled at the thought of getting to see those beautiful glowing green eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since he had met Evelyn, but she still hadn't texted or called him yet. Spencer was worried that maybe they hadn't made as strong of a connection has he had thought. He also realized that she could very well be busy trying to find a job and all. She did mention visiting family that night, so she could very well be spending time with them. The waiting was destroying him though. This was a real shot at a relationship with him, and he really didn't want to lose out on it. He decided he should probably try and sleep considering he had to get up and work the next day. The only problem was he couldn't stop staring at his phone trying to decide if he should text her first or not. Just as he placed his phone on his bedside table, however, it began to vibrate. He quickly picked it up to see that Evelyn was calling him. He waited for the phone to ring before he answered so it wouldn't seem like he was watching his phone waiting on a call.

"Hello?" he said when he decided he had waited long enough to answer.

"Hey, Spencer," Evelyn replied, "Sorry it took me so long to contact you. My family stole me away for two days of what they call adventures."

He laughed, "Well, family is important. So what do they consider adventures?"

She groaned in response, "They like hiking and fishing. Nature is great and all, but it's just not for me. I'd rather be reading or writing."

"I'm a fan of reading myself, though I don't read much in English. I also like chess. I used to play with a colleague every time we traveled. He no longer works with the FBI, so I don't get to play as often," Spencer told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've tried playing in the past, but I never really got the hang of it all," Evelyn explained to him.

"Maybe I could try and teach you sometime," he offered.

She smiled and said, "I'd like that."

There were so many thoughts running through her head at this point in the conversation. She had never really grasped the concept of chess, but she had no doubt that he could teach her. He'd still win though. She didn't doubt that. She wouldn't be able to focus with such an amazing man sitting across from her.

"It's become such an under-appreciated form of art," he told her, "But, then again, not too many people appreciate any form of art these days.

He couldn't help but smile while talking to her. He was anxious to see her again. It wasn't often you come across someone as amazing as her, and he knew he couldn't miss out on the opportunity.

"Definitely," she agreed, "I have a cousin who doesn't even know Bach or Van Gogh. It's heartbreaking. I showed him some of my favorite pieces by Van Gogh, since he is my favorite artist, but he wasn't even impressed."

"What's your favorite Van Gogh piece?" he asked as he began searching for something on the internet.

"Hmmm..," she said thinking, "My favorite piece is probably 'Flowers in a Blue Vase'"

As she was talking, a plan was already forming in Spencer's mind as he found the website he had been looking for.

"Did you know that there's a traveling tour of Van Gogh's work in D.C. this weekend? Would you… Um.. Would you want to go with me? We could get dinner afterwards," Spencer asked her.

She couldn't control the smile that spread across her face as she said, "That sounds great, Spencer. It's a date."

"Perfect," he answered, "Text me your address, and I'll pick you up on Saturday. Does 2:30 sound good?"

"It sounds perfect," she said with a smile, "It's getting late, Spencer. I hate to keep you up if you have work tomorrow. I need sleep myself. I have a midterm exam in a couple of my education classes."

"Honestly, I'd talk to you all night," he said blushing realizing how forward he was being, "You have a point though. Which classes are your midterms in?"

"Child Psychology and Theories of Education," Evelyn said with a groan, "Those are my two most difficult classes."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Good luck tomorrow though. I'm sure the midterms will be fine. Goodnight, Evelyn Seabrooke. Sweet dreams," he responded.

"Thanks, and goodnight, Spencer Reid. Sleep well," she said.

As she hung up the phone, she curled up in her bed with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have been carrying her books with her that day. She was even luckier to have collided with him in the crosswalk that day. She could only hope her midterms the following day would go just as well. She laid down and fell asleep with a smile spread wide across her face. However, what she didn't realize was that across town, Spencer was lying wide awake with a smile just as wide spread across his face.

Spencer lay in bed thinking about her. He had just met Evelyn two days ago, but the forces of the universe were working in his favor. He had a date with the most amazing woman he had ever met. Van Gogh wasn't exactly his favorite artist, but his work wasn't terrible. He would have gone anywhere just to spend some time with her though, and he had a feeling she would change his opinion or at least give him a different outlook on Van Gogh's work. His mind swam with so many thoughts of how that Saturday with her would be. The thought of just getting to maybe hold her hand and look into those beautiful green eyes again was intoxicating. As his mind swam in thought, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
